GraLu Week 2014
by WolfieANNE
Summary: A collection of the seven prompts as one-shots! Day 1 - Cold. Day 2 - Night. Day 3 - Fear. Day 4 - Separation & Reconnect. Day 5 - Fairy Dust. Day 6 - Destiny or Celestial Ice. Day 7 - Five Senses. Extra Prompts - Freedom, Decade.
1. Cold

**GraLu Prompt 1**

**COLD**

**WARNING:** This chapter has not been beta read; I only proofread this. OH, AND A BIT OF SEXINESS AHEAD (You might need a box of tissues, won't want any blood on the floor eh?)

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does_

* * *

**_Lucy's Point of View_**

* * *

I always thought that winter was associated with cold and freezing weathers. And to be honest, they were, but I never really thought they'd exceed that. Maybe it was only me, or only him, but it seemed that someone's mood, maybe mine, maybe his, would reach a point where we just didn't feel friendly at all.

It was frustrating because he was giving me a cold shoulder, but I was doing the same every now and then and I didn't know why we were being this way. I already knew that winter would be a very vexing season, but I meant it as a joke and I didn't think it would be real.

Sighing, I treaded down the snowy path. It was another chilly morning today, and I was hoping to wake up in his arms. I wanted to feel the comfort his hugs always gave me, the love I always needed—unfortunately for me, he left before I even woke up.

I knew there was a reason why he was being this way, but I couldn't bring myself to confirm it. I had a few guesses, like maybe because the weather reminded him of Ul, or maybe because he was on PMS, or it could be because people nagged a lot about the cold while he was practically made of ice (hugging him was like surrendering yourself to the cold)—still, I wasn't sure whether they were true.

Natsu told me he was just being the usual bastard he was and I wrinkled my nose at him.

Erza told me that maybe he was just in heat (I swear I was blushing) and I told her that that happened only during spring time. Gray wasn't even a cat!

Lisanna and Mira said he just needed time and space, like a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend. This irked me to no end, but I decided that if he needed to be away from me for a while, I was going to give him exactly that.

Which, apparently, turned out to be false. That night, he turned up in front of my door, his hair disheveled, in his boxers and out of breath. He looked like a weirdo from some other world, but I let him in anyway, and made him a hot drink, which he refused because he wanted ice-cold water. He kissed me after he had his drink, and we ended up in my room, tearing each other's clothes off. I didn't know why, but I wasn't bothered by the fact that all I had to take off from his body was his boxers.

This was last night by the way, and I completely forgot about his ignorance for the past week. I was just happy that he was in my arms again.

But I was proven wrong once more.

When I woke up this morning, he was gone. His boxers weren't there; the glass of water he spilled last night was in the dish rack. There were absolutely no traces of him, and I found myself in a terrible mood just like the past few days.

I didn't know why he was torturing me this way. Maybe one of my theories was correct and that he _was_ on PMS. But he might just need some space after all.

I didn't know! I was tired of trying to understand his mood swings. I wanted winter to end quickly. Christmas could pass by for all I care. I just want him back.

"Lucy."

Frozen in my footsteps, I slowly looked over my shoulder to see the very cause of my morning disturbance: Gray Fullbuster.

He was clothed this time, wearing something under his white coat, and his navy pants tucked in boots. Surprisingly, there was a scarf wrapped around his shoulders and he was wearing earmuffs. He looked so warm amidst the falling snow and I didn't know why he was being this way.

I shook my head and smiled weakly at him. "I'm surprised you haven't stripped off your clothes yet."

"I have a cold," he muttered under his breath. His voice was almost inaudible, but I heard him anyway.

I covered my mouth and stifled a laugh. He did look like he was sick. His nose was red and his eyes were droopier than usual, and to be honest he really did seem under the weather. Heaving a sigh, I gestured for him to follow me back to my house.

"Let's make you some soup now, shall we?"

He looked reluctant to follow, but he ended up walking behind me anyway. I could hear his heavy breathing under his scarf, and after a second he started coughing. I thought it was impossible for the guy to get sick, but maybe he wasn't exactly immune to ice. He was just a human being like me after all, except we had magic, and he was supposed to be a part of the cold now.

I seemed to have been proven wrong a lot of times lately.

"Lucy."

I looked at him again, and this time I couldn't tear my gaze away. I was just a breath away from unlocking the door to my apartment, but he kept me there. I couldn't bring myself to break my eye contact because for me that was special and I didn't know if he felt the same way, but I treasured these moments dearly.

I swallowed thickly as he moved to hold my hand – the one on the door knob – and gently unlocked the door. His face fell before me, and I closed my eyes as I felt his bangs touch my cheeks. In the end he backed away and went inside first, leaving me wishing he had just kissed the hell out of me.

With a disappointed exhale I followed him into the house, shutting the door close behind me. I leaned against it for a while, watching him as he started taking off his scarf and earmuffs. As he started unbuttoning his coat, I found out that he was wearing nothing but boxers under it and I smiled. He was scratching his head, his other hand on his hip as he read the opened book on my coffee table. He caught me staring and smirked, causing my cheeks to flush.

I hated it when he smirked. He looked so devilishly handsome and that should be a sin.

"Are you still making soup?" he asked me, leaning slightly against the doorframe leading to the kitchen. My throat felt dry, so I nodded my head instead, not trusting my voice to speak. He looked amused though. "I want something else."

I sucked in a deep breath. "What?"

"You."

I barely had the time to register that in my head before I was pinned to the door, his mouth moving against mine and my fingers curling themselves in his hair. He gripped my waist and kissed me like we haven't seen each other for a lifetime, and I didn't object.

I shuddered as he slid his hands down my thighs. I was wearing leggings, but right now it felt as if I wasn't wearing anything. I could feel all of his touches, and I wanted more. More. More. More.

"I'm sorry for being so cold," he whispered against my neck, placing a kiss on my collar bone.

"It's okay." I don't care.

"Really?"

I nodded and scratched his back, moaning as he went back up to suck my lower lip. He was giving me endless goosebumps and I didn't even realize that I was hyperventilating. I kissed his jaw and he grinned, nipping my neck once again.

"You could catch my cold."

I closed my eyes. "I don't care though."

"And why is that?"

I met his half-lidded eyes and felt my chest squeeze. "Because you're here and that's all I really care about." I whimpered as he lightly drummed his fingers on the bottom of my spine. "Is that reason good enough for you?"

He chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

God, it really was cold though. But what would happen later would be really hot, so I really, really didn't care at all.

* * *

**A/N:** Omg, I can't believe I just wrote that! Anyway, happy GraLu week! I hope you guys all join us in this celebration ;) I really will finish all the days. Last year I was only able to make two :( I'm so sorry. I'll finish it this time though :) If you saw any mistakes, please forgive me and if you liked the chapter, review below!

If you have any questions, ask them right away and my links are on my profile! I also submitted the story to the tumblr blog for GraLu week!

_"It's too cold for you here and now so let me hold both your hands in the holes of my sweater." - Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, The Devil and the Assassin, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Forgotten Memories, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	2. Night

**GraLu Prompt 2**

**NIGHT**

**WARNING:** This chapter has not been beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does_

* * *

_**Lucy's Point of View**_

* * *

The midnight sky seemed endless to me, and it really was, but for me it seemed like it stretched out too far. And how could it look so pretty, being dotted with so many stars. The silver plate looked magnificent next to all the shining lights, like a mother next to her children. When I was a child, I thought the moon liked to follow me wherever I go.

I was wrong, of course. It was just so far away that you could see it wherever you went. Whether you were here, or on the other side of the world, you could still see it. It could be waning, or waxing, or it could be a full moon or the new moon but it would still be there anyway.

I liked walking around during midnight. I knew it was dangerous, but I was a mage and I could defend for myself. I liked listening to odd sounds in the dark, not the creepy ones, but the nice, soft, teetering sounds made by insects and nocturnal creatures. Yes, it was weird. And yes, I knew. But they were really nice to listen to especially when it rained.

I loved it when it rained during the night. The clouds may have blocked out the stars, but it was still dark, and it was cold. And the road was full of puddles. I liked jumping on water and listening to the splash, and I liked annoying people who hated mud. No one was really out at night though. Most of my friends would be sleeping, but there was this one guy who somehow liked going out when the sun was down just like me.

Gray Fullbuster.

He was a mystery despite of the years that had gone by. I knew that he liked the cold, and that he had endless mood swings. I knew he was friends with his rival Natsu, and that even though he would never admit it, he treasured him. I also knew that he stripped all the time, and that he could never rid himself of that habit.

I knew things about him that were _common_. The facts I knew about him were things that were obvious—he liked blue, he was an ice mage, he liked the cold, he liked winter, he didn't like Natsu but at the same time liked him too, he used to smoke—those were pretty much public information.

But other than those little things, I knew nothing about him. What did he like other than cold, I wonder? Maybe he liked beer? Eh, everyone at Fairy Tail loved beer (I think?) But what else did he like? I had no idea at all. I just knew that he liked taking walks at night before he went to bed, because he found the quietness comforting.

Somehow that contrasted with his character. He was a loud guy, maybe even louder than Natsu, but he could get serious at times whereas Natsu couldn't. Well, whatever.

I shifted as I heard boots clicking against the pavement. I smiled. "Hey, Gray."

"Good evening Lucy," he said and fell into step next to me. I inhaled sharply and bit my lip. He smelled like ice. But what did ice even smell like? He really did smell like winter though, like the fresh coat of snow every morning. He smelled weird—not in a bad way but in a good way.

Did that even make sense?

I stared at him from the corner of my eye, catching a glimpse of the scar on his forehead. I could still remember the day I asked him about it, and he responded in such a cool way. The scar looked proud on his skin, as if earning it was an achievement. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Either way, he had it and for him that was on his bucket list of things-he-should-experience-before-his-death.

Then there were his eyes. They looked black from afar, but go closer and you'd know they were blue. The shade was so dark that it seemed like the midnight sky itself. You had to look into his eyes to realize that they were, in fact, blue and not black. I found out about this little fact when he protected me in Edolas. He landed right on top of me, and he was shielding me with his body. I realized it was my chance to stare into his eyes, and what a shock it was to find out that they were blue!

I found myself looking at his lips. I've always wondered how kissing would feel like. Would it be slippery? Yucky? Wouldn't you hit each other's teeth? What was the point of using tongue? I was an amateur with kissing. Still, his lips looked chapped, but they looked nice anyway. Was that supposed to be okay? Wouldn't kissing someone with dry lips hurt?

"Lucy, you're staring."

Flushing bright red (I guess), I diverted my gaze from his face and to the road in front of me. I heard him chuckle, and I swear I could hear the mischief in his voice. I shouldn't have stared too long. Sweet Mavis, that was embarrassing.

"And now you're blushing."

I seemed to have blushed harder, and I could feel my palms starting to sweat. I fisted my hands and pouted. "Meanie."

He laughed. "I was just teasing you."

"You enjoy teasing me," I mumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. I think everyone in the guild enjoyed bullying me. Not the "bad" bullying, but the "playful" type, kind of like teasing, but in a much higher level.

"Well, you're fun to tease," he said and stuck his tongue out. I winced.

Another thing I knew about Gray Fullbuster was that he loved playing. He would play any game as long as it was fun. He and Natsu would get along when it came to teaming up and battling other people, but whenever they were against each other they somehow had this amazing ability to destroy towns wherever they went. And not only that, they both had sharp tongues. The name-calling and pet names would keep coming as long as one didn't back down, and that almost never happened.

They should probably win an award for being the best bullies ever (Again, not the mean ones, but the nice bullies.) However, there were times where he wasn't in the mood to play, but those times were rare and Natsu was always there to piss him off anyway.

I nibbled on my bottom lip and glanced at him. "I didn't see Natsu today at the guild."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't be worried for that pinkette. I bet my life he's just stuck on a train somewhere, puking with Happy flying in circles above his head."

I could certainly imagine him doing that, and the very thought of it made me laugh. "Don't be so mean, Gray."

"Well, you laughed so that means you're mean too," he said, grinning widely.

I arched a brow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

I hummed quietly. "I'm bored."

"So am I."

"Race you to the park!" I declared all of a sudden and took off running. I heard him gasp and groan before taking off as well. I laughed and stuck my tongue out. "Last one there buys the other dinner!"

"Damn it Lucy! I don't have any cash with me right now."

"Fine. The winner decides the prize."

"Perfect."

Holy Mavis, did I just hear him smirking in his voice or was it just my imagination?

As I looked over my shoulder to stare at him, he was suddenly running past me, his laugh echoing in the empty streets. I gasped in shock and narrowed my eyes, speeding up. I couldn't let him beat me—who knows what he'd want for a prize!

I paled as we neared the park, and with him so far out of my reach, I knew I was going to lose. Nevertheless, I leaned my body forward and accelerated even more. My heart was beating faster, hammering and pounding against my chest. I had never run this fast before, and it was surprisingly very fun!

"Looks like I'll be the winner, Lucy!" he called out, laughing once more afterwards.

I flushed in frustration as he entered the park, slowly stopping in front of me. I leaned on my knees and sucked in deep breaths, shutting my eyes as I regained my breath. I could hear him breathing heavily before me, a cold chill seeping out from his body. I relinquished the feeling before straightening and facing him like a man (woman?)

"Well, what is it?" I muttered under my breath. I was still very disappointed that I lost, but what's done is done.

He smiled widely. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

I stared at him, speechless and (still) out of breath. A breeze pushed my hair back and I could see the clouds behind him moving, uncovering the moon. It reminded me of the movies where the guy would propose under the moonlight, on a bridge by a pond or a river. I realized that it was all so cliché, but at the same time it really was romantic. The moon symbolized love somehow and in a way, that was incredible.

Another breeze flew by and I shuddered, slowly moving my arms to hug myself. When he offered me his coat and I took it, I did not realize that I was already saying yes.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it! A fluffy, and adorable prompt for today! I hope you guys liked it and if you saw any mistakes, please forgive me! Links are on my profile page, and if you have a question, please drop a review below~

_"He was a mystery, but I've always loved mysterious things." _

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, The Devil and the Assassin, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Forgotten Memories, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	3. Fear

**GraLu Prompt 3**

**FEAR**

**WARNING:** This chapter has not been beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does_

* * *

**_Lucy's Point of View_**

* * *

I wouldn't say being a mage meant being fearless. Most of the people I knew (who weren't mages) had high expectations from me. I was proud to be a mage, but that didn't exactly mean I was clear of fears. I had a couple few of them raging from weak to strong. Enumerating them might lead to undiscovered fears of mine, and I didn't want to drag myself into another world of phobias and constant distress.

But fears were a part of life. They were supposed to help you gain more confidence. They were supposed to make you think, "Ah, I need to overcome this," and make you brave. It didn't work the same way for me though.

Like I said, I had different kinds of fears, but they didn't bother me as much as much as my one, great fear did.

Death of a loved one.

It was something that everyone feared, but never really took notice of it because of the other daily fears like arachnophobia and such. But death for me was a terror in my heart that began with my mother's death, a terror that I still fear up until now.

Death was also a part of life, but having your friends die before you was miserable. Call me selfish, but I'd rather die first. I'd feel better if I didn't see any of them die before my eyes, and that was pathetic. I was a mage and I feared death—very, very, _pathetic_.

"You're going to live, Gray."

The adrenaline rushed to my head as I pressed my shaking hands over the gaping hole in his stomach. We successfully killed the monster that was destroying the village, but unfortunately for Gray, he got shot before the monster dissipated into ash.

"Breathe, but don't speak."

I was surprisingly very calm, even when my clothes were soaked with blood—his blood. The smell was foul, and the scent brought tears to my eyes, tears which refused to shed even as he began coughing.

I knew he was going to live though. I could feel it.

"C-Call Wendy," he managed to rasp out, his teeth coated with red liquid. I stared at his lips, and for a moment I got this crazy thought that I wanted to kiss them.

I closed my eyes instead. "No time. I'll try healing you, but I haven't trained properly yet."

He shook his head. "Loke said no."

"I say yes."

"Lucy…"

I opened my eyes and sucked in a deep shuddering breath. "Shut up."

I was scared. I was very, very scared. And this hammering fear continued to strike me, rendering my mind useless. I couldn't think clearly for I only had one goal: to save Gray.

He was going to live. Not because I had a nagging feeling that he would, but because I was going to make sure of it.

With a slow exhale, I started to recite the only spell I knew that would help his wound close. It was my first time trying it out, and though I knew it was risky, this was the only ticket I had to his survival. And thanks to my bad luck, I only had one.

I was going to give it a shot anyway.

"Stop… Lucy."

His voice was muffled by my incantations, but I understood him anyway. I didn't allow myself to get distracted and continued speaking, muttering words and characters only I could ever hope to comprehend. Within a few seconds the spell was cast, and my hands glowed bright.

_He was going to live._

That was the thought that kept me going. I barely had enough magic to heal him, but closing the wound was enough. I just needed to do that. My death would be much preferred than his. Although I would miss his kisses, and his stupid face, I didn't want to see him die. Not while I was still alive. Not when we haven't had children yet. Not when he hasn't even proposed yet.

_He couldn't die just yet._

Encouraging myself was lonely and discouraging at the same time, but it was helping. As sweat started to drip down the sides of my face, I saw his wound slowly closing and I felt that burst of happiness coursing through my veins. That must have fueled my magic to surge on, as I noticed that my hands were glowing brighter and stronger now.

_Live, Gray. Live._

With my hands over his stomach, I hovered above him and stared into his eyes. They looked tired, so dim and dull. Still, a smile stretched his lips as he saw me and I closed my eyes, leaning over to kiss him. He kissed me back and there I could feel it—his survival, I could feel it.

No, to be more precise, I could taste it.

When the light from my hands died out, we separated for air. Placing my forehead against his, I smiled through the tears of relief that were slipping from my eyes. "Sweet Mavis, you're okay. You're going to be _okay_."

He smiled back and weaved his fingers through my hair. "It's all thanks to you, Lucy. So, thank you for saving my life."

"I saved you so that I wouldn't have to go through hell with you gone," I whispered against his lips. "I save you for personal reasons and that's selfish of me."

When I opened my eyes, I saw him grinning widely at me. "I live for you, Lucy Heartfilia, so no matter what kind of reason there is, I don't care because I live for you. I love you and I don't care whether you're selfish or not because that's you."

Kami-sama, he was _definitely_ going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N:** A little bit shorter than my previous entries, but nevertheless, I really liked this. I don't know why, but I really do. If you liked it, please review below! If you found any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them :) Love you all!

_"Fears are kind of a part of my life. They swallow me until I can no longer breathe."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, The Devil and the Assassin, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Forgotten Memories, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	4. Separation and Reconnect

**GraLu Prompt 4**

**SEPARATION & RECONNECT**

**WARNING:** This chapter has not been beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

**_Gray's Point of View_**

* * *

I only met her once, when we were children. I was chasing after Natsu in the streets when a carriage had suddenly zoomed past us. We noticed that it was going to crash if we didn't do anything about it so I raced after the carriage and froze its wheels, forcing it into a stop. Thankfully the accident that was about to happen was prevented and no one died. So we checked on the passengers and to my surprise, saw a little girl and a servant.

As a child, I thought she was pretty. Her eyes were really big, and they had this innocent look in them, as if she had never seen evil before. She smelled like sunshine even though it was nighttime, and that she seemed to be glowing. For my younger self, it was love at first sight, because I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from her.

She didn't say anything at first, and so did I. For the first time in my life, I couldn't come up with words to say. Whenever I fought with Natsu, I had limitless words to throw at him. But when Lucy and I met for the first time, I was speechless.

But then she spoke.

"Hi," she said. It was only one word yet I treated it as an important memory. The fact that she was the first to speak was enough to make my heart race.

And then I said, "Hi."

Her smile was like the sun itself—blinding but beautiful. Maybe she noticed I was blushing and that I was fidgeting. I wanted to say something – _anything_ – but I was at a loss of words. And before I knew it, the servant was smiling at me, telling me they had to leave and thanked us for saving them. I was frozen as the carriage slowly slid out of my view. There was this nagging thought in my mind to run after it, to tell her we'd meet again someday, to ask for her name, but Natsu had appeared in front of me and we began our brawl.

As years went by, I thought I was a fool to think it was true love, and that she was going to come back for me. I wanted to look for her, but I didn't know her name and who she was. But as days passed and there was no sign of a little blonde girl, I lost hope of ever seeing her again and bid her goodbye in my dreams. I told my younger self to give up on her. Move on. Find someone else. And I did the first two things, but I didn't find anyone else.

I met other girls of course. Cana was my closest friend, but I just didn't view her any more than that. Erza was a monster, so she was off the list. Lisanna was Natsu's, and she died (well, we thought she did). There were girls who I met on jobs, girls that were maybe prettier than Lucy, but they weren't enough to fill the gap in my heart.

Perhaps I did become a bit of a player, trying to see if someone would be good enough to be my first love. No one was ever worthy of being her, and I couldn't stand loving someone else when I knew that deep inside, I still haven't moved on.

Years continued to pass by, and before I knew it, I was eighteen. The girls Loke brought over often asked me if I was taken, and I always answered yes because Lucy served as my pretend girlfriend, even though she didn't know. I had this thought that what if she entered her guild. Would she remember me? I somehow knew that she wouldn't, because I had this feeling that she was the type to forget things easily.

And then one day, a miracle happened.

I knew that Natsu was out to search for the so-called-Salamander, who, he guessed, was Igneel. I placed a bet that it was a fake and waited for him to come back to fight him. When he got back, I was surprised to see him so happy and was almost pissed to have lost the bet. Then he punched Krov because apparently he gave him false information and I started celebrating in my head.

But then I saw a shadow standing by the guild, and to my surprise, there she was again.

Our second encounter was much better than the first one, because this time she was older, and we were mature now. I also had the courage to speak to her because I didn't want to waste this chance. But for the first few minutes, I was just staring at her. She grew up into a beautiful woman indeed. Her eyes, though, weren't holding the same look of flowing happiness. Instead they seemed to be filled with longing and sadness that were locked away.

I was supposed to approach her when Natsu (stupid pinkette) asked for a fight. I gave him what he wanted, and people started joining in the fray. I could see her from the corner of my eye, talking to Mirajane. Unfortunately, Natsu grabbed my boxers and threw them away because I was distracted.

I didn't know why I approached her of all people and asked for her panties. She looked terrified, and it didn't seem like she remembered me. I was still happy though that I was able to talk to her, even though I seemed like some weird exhibitionist and whatnot.

I joined Team Natsu because she was there, and I knew she came with Natsu to Galura Island, thus the reason why I went after them. I was really jealous that he was closer to her than me. But I did my best, and now we might even be closer than the two of them.

I did everything to make her notice me and thankfully she did, although she probably wouldn't admit it. Nowadays, we could talk as if we knew each other from the moment we were born. That was partly true since I knew her ever since we were children, but she didn't remember me so I guess it wasn't counted.

Why was I reminiscing the past, I wonder? I didn't really know why I'm trying to recall everything, but maybe it was because I was planning to tell Lucy about my feelings.

Ah, yea, now I remember.

It was a little after six when I saw her about to leave the guild. She was saying her farewells to Levy and the other girls and when I was sure Natsu had his back turned, I went after her. She didn't notice me at first so I pretended to run as if I was catching up to her.

"Lucy!"

She turned around and our eyes met. My heart fluttered and I smiled. "Let me walk you home."

"E-Eh? N-No! I'm going to be alright," she said and laughed. My insides squirmed at the sound of her laugh, and I started to walk in step beside her.

"Women aren't supposed to walk alone at night," I said, winking at her. She blushed – it could be because I winked at her or because I called her a woman – and rolled her eyes at me.

"You aren't usually this nice. What's up?"

And here we go.

"Do you remember meeting a black-haired kid here before?" I asked her, watching her face. She looked as if she was trying hard to recall meeting me, so I chuckled. "Do you remember someone who could've saved you from an accident?"

She pursed her lips, deep in thought. "I…"

"Maybe you were riding a carriage?"

That definitely clicked in, seeing as her eyes widened and that she had this look that screamed "I remember now!" A wave of silence washed over us as she slowly looked at me, staring into my eyes. I gazed back at her, admiring the rich color of her irises and the flush on her cheeks.

"Do you remember now?" I whispered.

"T-That was you…" she whispered back. I didn't know whether that was a question or a statement because it sounded a little of both. I didn't bother with that though.

"Yea, that was me."

"W-Why didn't you tell me the first time I got here?" she asked me, her voice laced with disbelief.

I hummed. Why didn't I indeed? "I didn't think that was important."

"You idiot!"

I blinked and was startled as she turned around, her back facing me. I reached out to hold her shoulder but she suddenly began speaking. "All these years, I wanted to meet you again."

I held my breath.

"I couldn't forget you, because in my eyes, you were my savior," she whispered quietly. I strained my ears to hear her next words.

"And you—you were my _first love_."

"Lucy, I—"

"I don't want to hear it," she said and finally faced me, her eyes holding a look of sorrow. "I don't want to be rejected right now."

I blinked once more and laughed all of a sudden. She looked even more hurt and I saw that tears were starting to gather in the corner of her eyes. I caught her wrist before she could escape and leaned over. Her face was merely inches away from mine, and I wiped away those pesky tears.

I smiled. "Whoever said I was going to reject you?"

Her eyes widened and I couldn't resist myself anymore. She looked so adorable and so cute and so kissable—

I pulled her against me and finally kissed her. She responded quickly, her lips moving against mine and her hands lacing themselves behind my neck. We broke apart for air and I laughed.

"Finally," I whispered. "_Finally_, we're together."

She beamed at me as well, her eyes fluttering shut. I kissed her again and she pulled back all of a sudden, her breath ghosting over my lips.

"Finally."

* * *

**A/N:** Now isn't that just plain adorable?! I noticed that I aways use Lucy's point of view so I switched it up a bit, and I think Lucy IS forgetful. LOL. Anyway, I'm going to warn you guys that I might be a day late with the next prompt or the sixth one because I have to attend a wedding tomorrow and I don't have the time to finish the sixth prompt, so I hope that's okay.

So, if you liked the entry please leave a review below!

_"If it is meant to be, it will be."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, The Devil and the Assassin, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Forgotten Memories, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


	5. Fairy Dust

**GraLu Prompt 5**

**FAIRY DUST**

**WARNING:** This chapter has not been beta read; I only proofread this.

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

_**Lucy's Point of View**_

* * *

I wanted to bring back time—to reverse everything that had just happened. I wanted to fix the mistake I made. I didn't want to be in pain right now, and I was desperate for another chance. I needed another opportunity to confess, to tell him how I really felt. I wanted to be the one in his arms, and not her. Not Juvia. Not anyone else.

Me. It had to be me.

I stood frozen in front of Gray and Juvia who were kissing the hell out of each other, earning another crack from my heart.

I liked Gray. No—I loved him. And I still do.

It was partly my fault why they were together now. What was I thinking? Why did I even tell him that he should try going out with Juvia when he could've gone out with me? Was I really that stupid?

I breathed heavily, trying to process the dilemma at hand. Hundreds of questions were entering my mind endlessly, driving me senseless and wishing I had answers. There were things I wanted to ask, and things I wanted to say, but couldn't. I could even feel my heart beating rapidly against my chest, thudding loudly as if it wanted to escape from all the pain, from all the hurt, from all the heartache… from everything.

And then I ran.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get away. My feet were driving against the pavement and I pushed myself to keep going. I had no energy to run but I did, and it was tiring. I was exhausted from all the events that happened, but I had to keep going.

Now out of their sight, I began to cry. Drop after drop, they continued to fall. I was sobbing quite loudly, which was disgusting, but I didn't care. I gasped for air after every cry and stumbled into an alley, leaning against the wall for support. I fell to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest, pouring out all the pent up anger and frustration that was directed to myself.

I never realized the agony of being left behind, and now I know. It ate up your soul like it knew you were to blame. I was aware that it was my fault for holding back, but I just couldn't stop crying.

My chest squeezed painfully and my throat burned. I wanted to stop crying but I just couldn't. And no matter how many times I tried to cease my tears from falling, nothing happened. I threw my head back and hit the wall behind me. I bit the back of my hand, my shoulders shaking with every sob and cry that dared to leave my lips.

Mavis, it still hurts and I don't know how to make it stop hurting.

I wanted to turn back time. I wanted to change everything, to reverse all the pain, to get rid of all my mistakes. I wanted to wish for my happiness, although that was very selfish of me, but I was about to confess anyway.

We were supposed to have our happy ending and kiss until our lips were swollen. _It didn't have to be this way._

"I wish I could go back!" I screamed and slammed my fist on the ground, breathing heavily. "I wish I could do something to change everything…"

"You wish to turn back time?"

My breath hitched and I looked up from my knees. There was a tiny person with wings floating in front of my face, her small blue eyes beaming with a smile. She was a blonde like me, and she was laughing heartily.

My eyes widened.

"Y-You're a… a… oh my god."

Her laugh sounded like chiming bells and it was beautiful. "Yes, I am a fairy. Is this your first time seeing one?"

"W-Well, yes b-but—"

"I bet you're wondering why I don't have a tail."

"How did you—"

"I can read minds." She smiled. "Don't worry; I won't pry into your subconscious desires. I am very curious about why you are crying though, and why you are desperate for a chance to change—what did you say again? Oh, yea—_everything_."

I stiffened and looked away from the fairy, focused on the dirt ground under me. "Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are."

She giggled. "You can call me Fae. I am the leader of the fairy folk, and have lived for millennia. And you?"

"Lucy Heartfilia," I mumbled dejectedly. She was really bubbly, and that didn't sit well with my mood. But I guess I could trust her.

I sighed and hid my face behind my knees. "You see, I like this guy and his name is Gray. He's really sweet and he looks out for his friends. He has a stripping habit and that's weird but that's okay. You know, Fae, I don't just _like_ him. I _love_ him, and I'd do anything to be with him right now. I was planning to confess because I just couldn't stand not being with him today. However…" I felt another wave of tears coming. "Juvia confessed first."

"Who is this Juvia girl?"

"She's a water mage, and she's acquainted with the rain. She has always gone after Gray ever since they met, and at first he showed signs of disliking her." I sobbed. "I just don't know what happened now."

I heard Fae sigh and I lifted my head to look at her. She was smiling almost proudly. "Well, Lucy, it _is_ your fault that you held back for too long, but I can fix this problem of yours."

I sucked in a deep breath, eyes wide in anticipation. "Really? How?"

"But there's a catch," she said, her ocean irises slitting into a mischievous gleam. "In order to make your wish come true, you have to give me a valuable price. It may be something you treasure very much or a part of you. Anything of high value is fine, as long as it's worth it."

"Then is money allowed?"

"No. Money is useless to the fairy folk."

"Then what?"

Fae smiled widely. "You can give me a portion of your life, for example."

I shuddered violently. "No!"

She sighed. "It was just an example."

I nibbled on my bottom lip and thought of something to give her. I had so many things I couldn't let go off, and if I gave them away, would it be worth it? What if I couldn't change anything and all my efforts were in vain? Would I ever get them back? Probably not.

I passed a hand over my forehead and stared at the fairy wearily. "Will I still remember this meeting after my wish is fulfilled?"

"Of course."

I stared at her, frowning. "I can't give up anything, Fae."

"Oh?" she looked interested, her eyes flashing with mirth. "How about this then. If you confess and he rejects you, then I will have twenty years of your life. If he likes you back and you get together, then I will take nothing from you."

"R-Really?"

She smiled gently. "Yea. I liked this fairy back then too, and I didn't get the chance to confess. He's married now, and has three children. I was the maid of honor at their wedding."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," she said and laughed. "So this bag is full of fairy dust. Sprinkle this on yourself and say your wish. Do not use up all of them, because they might come in handy someday."

"Thank you so much Fae," I whispered, closing my eyes as I felt her small hand touch my cheek. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, when you get rejected or when you succeed."

"See you later then?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden she was gone from my view, a small pouch in my hands. I swallowed thickly and opened it to find gold dust, at which my eyes watered at. I sucked in a deep breath and poured a bit in the palm of my hand. I focused on what I wanted to accomplish:

I wanted to be with Gray.

I sprinkled the fairy dust over myself and whispered, "I wish to go back in time, where Gray hasn't accepted Juvia yet, and a time where I have a chance to tell him how I really feel."

In a matter of moments I could feel everything reversing. From the moment I talked to Fae, and to when I cried, and to when I was running. The air was whipping my hair out of my face, and I nearly cried when I felt that burst of pain in my chest once again. Suddenly I was back at the guild, in front of everybody who was cheering for Gray and Juvia.

I kept my eyes on them, and secretly enjoyed the fact that they were slowly starting to pull back as time reversed. It felt so weird, knowing that everything was going to change. I lived all my life knowing that things were only going to happen once, and that one chance was all you'll ever get. But to repeat events you wish to change was astonishing and at the same time very frightening.

The air stopped and my hair fell. I realized that this was my chance. Gray was sitting by himself by the table in the corner again, and Juvia was far by the bar eyeing him. I suddenly saw it—the desire in her eyes. I sucked in a deep shuddering breath and approached him.

He caught me walking over and grinned. "Hey Lucy."

"Hi, Gray." I was aware of the fact that my heart was beating too fast for my liking, and that Juvia was glaring daggers behind my back. But I didn't care. This was my chance.

"Have a seat," he said and gestured his head to the chair beside him. I sat down and took a chip from his plate, popping it in my mouth. He was still staring at me. "So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I told him, smiling.

"Really?"

"Well, can you come closer?" I asked him, leaning forward as well. "I'm going to tell you, but it's going to be a secret, okay?"

He nodded and then started leaning towards me. His face started to inch closer to mine, and when I was sure I could close that distance between us, I did. I could feel the temperature drop, and I felt his hand cupping my chin. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of the consequences, but I leaned back, and then I opened them.

He looked surprised and pleased at the same time. I flushed and covered my face. "Oh my god, that was embarrassing."

He chuckled and I peeked from my fingertips to find him leaning his cheek against his fist. "So, does this mean we're together now?"

I blinked and dropped my hands, looking away. "Well, if you don't want to then…"

"Shut up," he mumbled before pulling me in for another kiss. I had to admit, it felt so good to kiss him. It felt like kissing an icicle, but you know, it was worth it.

Our lips started moving, and while we continued our little love fest, I could hear a bell ringing beside my ear. I almost pushed Gray away, knowing that it was Fae, but I stopped myself.

"Congratulations, Lucy Heartfilia. I hope you continue to love him and never put this to waste."

Gray was gripping my waist, pressing his body into mine. We were kissing in the guild, yet we didn't seem to care that everyone could see us.

"I'll be going now. Goodbye, Lucy. I hope you use the rest of the fairy dust well."

And at that moment, I knew that I wasn't going to need any more wishes, but who knows? Maybe the dust will come in handy someday. But for now, I'm going to kiss Gray a little longer.

* * *

**A/N:** I am a day late, I believe. But my grandmother died yesterday and I needed some time, and I am really busy. Still busy actually, so my next entries may come a day late or so. Anyway, if you liked the chapter, please leave a review :)

_"Time is gold."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues, The Devil and the Assassin, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Forgotten Memories, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever **and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
